Love is Like Snow
by Sannihyun
Summary: [MEANIE or MINWON of Seventeen] [Mingyu x Wonwoo] Mingyu menyadari bahwa cintanya seperti butiran salju—indah dan begitu tulus, namun akan meleleh saat sampai dihati Wonwoo. Cintanya, cinta Kim Mingyu tak akan pernah terbalas. — Oneshot, Completed


_Love comes like snowflakes. I hold out my hand to catch it but it always melts  
From the moment I first saw you, it was always you. I take one step and again another step. Because to me, it needs to be only you_

.

.

Proudly Present,

 **Love is Like Snow**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

 _._

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

* * *

 **Inspired by** _ **Love is Like Snow**_ **sung by XIA Junsu**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _I love you a lot but I don't say the words_

* * *

"Hyung, kau mengabaikanku lagi." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sedang duduk sembari membaca bukunya. "Sebenarnya apa yang menarik dari buku – buku tebalmu itu?"

Wonwoo tak mengalihkan pandangannya, masih sibuk dengan rentetan kalimat yang tercetak dibuku itu. "Karena aku menyukainya, cerita – cerita ini bagus. Kau harus membacanya lain kali, Gyu."

Mingyu menatap sebal kearah Wonwoo, "Hyung, kalau kau sedang berbicara tataplah lawan bicaramu. Tidak sopan sekali."

"Kau." Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, ia melempari Mingyu dengan bantal yang ada disebelahnya. "Yang tidak sopan itu dirimu, Kim."

Wonwoo menggerutu pelan—namun ia kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. Mingyu yang melihat hal itu mendengus sebal. Ia mengambil tas ranselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja disebelahnya kemudian berdiri. Wonwoo yang merasakan pergerakan Mingyu mendongak.

"Mau kemana?"

Mingyu memakai tas ranselnya, "Pulang."

Mata Wonwoo membulat, "Kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku malam ini. Dan kau ingin pulang? Kau tidak menepati janjimu."

Mingyu menghela nafas pelan, "Kau mengabaikanku, hyung. Kau ingin aku menemanimu, tapi kau tak mengajakku berbicara atau mengajakku membeli midnight snack seperti biasanya. Kau lebih memilih berkencan dengan buku – buku fiksimu itu."

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan melihat raut sebal Mingyu. Mingyu memang lebih tinggi darinya, Mingyu terkadang lebih dewasa darinya. Namun, disaat seperti inilah Wonwoo merasa bahwa Mingyu adalah adik yang sangat menggemaskan. Wonwoo selalu menyukai Mingyu yang merajuk seperti in—hei, pemuda itu sangat lucu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita membeli ramyeon di kedai Jung—ahjumma." ujar Wonwoo dengan senyuman yang melekat dibibirnya. Wonwoo mengambil hoodie miliknya yang tergantung dengan rapi dibalik pintu kamarnya—kemudian memakai hoodie abu – abu tersebut. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu, ia melepaskan tas ransel Mingyu dan meletakkannya disudut ruangan. "Kau ini benar – benar seperti anak kecil, Mingyu—ya."

Mingyu merengut, "Aku bukan anak kecil, hyung."

"Tidak ada pemuda dewasa yang merajuk ketika ia diabaikan, Kim." ujar Wonwoo sembari mendengus pelan. Kim Mingyu adalah pemuda yang keras kepala dan paling kekanakan. "Sudahlah, ayo berangkat. Kita membeli ramyeon di kedai Jung—ahjumma."

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari kamar Wonwoo. Mingyu masih memasang wajah sebal, namun ia menurut ketika Wonwoo menarik tangannya. Wonwoo mengoceh dengan suara beratnya, namun hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Mingyu sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kedai Jung—ahjumma. Wonwoo lama – lama merasa sebal karena Mingyu sedang dalam mode cuek padanya—Wonwoo kini menatap Mingyu kesal. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Mingyu.

"Kau akan terus seperti ini padaku, Kim?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu kesal. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu. Hal itu sontak membuat Mingyu terkejut—namun, kemudian memasang senyuman manis. Ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, melingkarkan lengannya pada Wonwoo. Kemudian menarik pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk mendekat kearahnya. Mingyu tak pernah bisa marah pada Wonwoo—jika Wonwoo salah, Mingyu akan mengalah. Jika Mingyu yang salah (dimana itu jarang sekali terjadi) Mingyu juga yang meminta maaf.

"Aku tidak bisa tak peduli padamu, hyung."— _karena aku mencintaimu, sangat._

.

.

* * *

 _I love you, I love you. But you didn't hear me_

* * *

"Hyung, berhentilah berkencan dengan buku – bukumu dan mengabaikanku." Mingyu mendengus sebal. "Kau sudah berjanji bahwa hari ini kau akan melihat pertandingan sepak bolaku."

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan, "Aku harus menyelesaikan ini, Mingyu—ya. Aku tidak tahu bahwa dosenku merubah deadline yang sudah dijanjikan awalnya. Maafkan aku, Gyu."

Mingyu yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Wonwoo menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan kesal. "Hyung."

Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu dengan pandangan meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku."

Mingyu melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Wonwoo. Ia kemudian mengambil hoodie Wonwoo yang ia gantungkan di dekat pintu. Mingyu menari tangan Wonwoo agar pemuda yang lebih tua berdiri. Ia memakaikan hoodie itu pada Wonwoo—tak memedulikan protes dari Wonwoo.

"Mingyu—ya, kumohon. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku. Bagaimana jika nanti aku mendapat nilai E dan tidak lulus?" protes Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang sedang menarik resleting hoodienya.

Mingyu yang sudah selesai memakaikan hoodie itu pada Wonwoo menatap mata pemuda di depannya, "Aku memaksa."

Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Ia tidak lagi menyuarakan protesnya pada Mingyu. Percuma, karena Mingyu adalah pemuda keras kepala yang suka memaksakan kehendaknya. Ya—tapi kali ini memang Wonwoo merasa bersalah. Dia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada pemuda itu.

"Baiklah." ujar Wonwoo pada akhirnya.

Mingyu menggapai tangan Wonwoo, menggenggamnya erat. "Aku akan membantu mengerjakan tugasmu itu, hyung. Kalau perlu aku akan menemanimu sampai tugasmu selesai, aku akan tidur disini nanti."

Wonwoo mengangguk—ia sedang malas mendebat Mingyu karena sudah pusing dengan tugas – tugas yang menyita waktu dan tenaganya. Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menggumamkan kata 'ayo' dan keduanya berjalan keluar kamar Wonwoo. Tangan kiri Mingyu menggandeng Wonwoo. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo itu menyapa Ibu Wonwoo yang kebetulan sedang berada diruang tamu.

"Aku mengajak Wonwoo—hyung menonton pertandinganku, Ibu." ujar Mingyu pada Bunda Wonwoo—Mingyu memang terbiasa memanggil Ibu Wonwoo dengan sebutan Ibu juga, dan beliau juga tak keberatan akan hal itu.

"Hati – hati, Mingyu—ya."

Dengan tangan yang masih bertautan keduanya sampai dihalaman rumah Wonwoo. Keduanya berdiri disamping motor Mingyu yang terparkir disana. Mingyu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengambil salah satu dari dua helem diatas motornya. Ia memasangkan helm itu pada Wonwoo, dan yang lain ia pakai.

"Ayo, hyung."

Mingyu yang sudah menaiki motornya memberi isyarat pada Wonwoo untuk naik. Dan Wonwoo mengangguk—melakukannya. Mingyu menyalakan mesin motornya dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan sedang. Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya sampai dihalaman parkir universitas mereka. Mingyu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo menuju lapangan sepak bola yang berada dibelakang gedung perkuliahan. Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo untuk duduk disalah satu sudut tribun penonton.

"Duduklah disini, hyung. Aku harus mengikuti pemanasan dulu. Bisa – bisa aku dimarahi oleh pelatihku." Mingyu tersenyum kearah Wonwoo. "Jika kau tidak nyaman berada dikeramaian, kau bisa melihatku dibelakang sana, hyung. Jangan jauh – jauh ya."

Wonwoo mengangguk, membalas senyuman Mingyu. "Berhati – hatilah, jangan sampai cidera."

"Iya, hyung." Mingyu kemudian memberikan ciuman di dahi Wonwoo. "Aku menyayangimu, hyung."

"Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo sedikit berteriak kearah pemuda yang lebih muda, namun Mingyu hanya tertawa. Tawanya semakin lebar saja. Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, Mingyu selalu seperti itu.

Namun, Jeon Wonwoo tak pernah tahu— _kata sayang Kim Mingyu berbeda._

.

.

* * *

 _Just once, please look at me_

* * *

"Sunbae mencari seseorang?" seorang gadis dengan buku ditangannya menghampiri Wonwoo yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas Mingyu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. "Oh—sunbae, Wonwoo—sunbae?"

Wonwoo terlihat bingung, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal—gugup. "Kau tahu namaku?"

Gadis dihadapan Wonwoo tersenyum manis, "Tentu saja. Sunbae sering sekali terlihat bersama Mingyu, sepertinya satu fakultas ini tahu nama sunbae." gadis itu menjelaskan, Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, sunbae pasti mencari Mingyu ya? Dia masih ada didalam. Dosen kami masih menahannya."

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Kenapa dia masih didalam, eum—"

"Ahn Nami—panggil saja Nami, sunbae." gadis yang bernama Nami itu tersenyum kearah Wonwoo.

"—Nami—ssi?" Wonwoo menuruskan kata – katanya. "Apakah Kim Mingyu itu membuat onar didalam sana?"

Nami menggeleng pelan, "Mingyu sedang ditawari untuk menjadi asisten dosen, sunbae. Dia adalah mahasiswa terbaik pada tahun ajaran kali ini."

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut. _Well,_ ia memang tahu bahwa Kim Mingyu itu memilikki otak yang encer. Namun, dirinya tak tahu bahwa dia memang jenius—oh ayolah, lihatlah kebiasaan pemuda dengan taring panjang itu. Dia sering sekali melakukan hal – hal bodoh yang jauh dari kata – kata jenius, demi Tuhan.

"Oh, maafkan aku sunbae. Aku harus mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Apakah hal itu tidak apa – apa, sunbae?"

Wonwoo tersenyum kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Silahkan, Nami—ssi. Aku akan menunggu Mingyu disini. Terima kasih informasinya."

Nami mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Wonwoo kemudian pamit untuk undur diri. Wonwoo kembali menunggu Mingyu—ia bersandar di dinding dekat pintu kelas Mingyu. Beberapa menit kemudian Mingyu keluar. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Wonwoo yang sudah menunggu dirinya. Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo mendongak menatapnya.

"Kau menerimanya?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Menerima?"

"Tawaran menjadi asisten dosen, Mingyu—ya. Kau ditawari oleh dosenmu kan?" tanya Wonwoo. Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari fakultas Mingyu. "Temanmu mengatakannya padaku. Ternyata kau benar – benar jenius, Kim."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo kesal, "Kau sedang mengejekku, hyung?" mendengus pelan ketika Wonwoo malah tertawa. "Aku menerimanya—ya, untuk pengalaman saja. Lagipula aku bisa memperoleh ilmu sekaligus uang."

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berdua sudah sampai di halte bus yang berada di depan universitas keduanya. Mereka menunggu sebentar, kemudian sebuah bus yang akan mereka naikki sudah datang. Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu untuk naik—mereka memilih tempat paling belakang yang kebetulan kosong. Wonwoo memilih duduk di dekat jendela dan Mingyu duduk disebelahnya.

"Mingyu—ya." Wonwoo memanggil pemuda yang lebih muda, "Kau tahu temanmu yang bernama Nami?"

"Nami? Maksudmu Ahn Nami, hyung?" tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia menatap Wonwoo, "Kenapa dengan gadis itu?"

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya, ia tertawa canggung. "Kau punya nomor ponselnya? Atau alamat e-mail gadis itu?"

Mingyu terdiam. Wonwoo bukanlah tipe pemuda yang menanyakan nomor ponsel seseorang pada Mingyu—apalagi ini adalah teman Mingyu. Wonwoo biasanya akan diam saja, siapapun yang ia temui dia akan diam saja. Apakah—

Apakah Wonwoo tertarik dengan gadis itu?

"Hyung." panggil Mingyu. Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu, pemuda yang lebih muda it uterus menatap Wonwoo. "Kau—kau menyukai Nami?"

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, "Dia menarik."

Mingyu tak membalas perkataan Wonwoo. Ia terdiam dalam duduknya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa Wonwoo suatu saat akan menyukai seseorang—ini adalah kali pertama Wonwoo jatuh cinta selama dirinya hidup. Mingyu tahu itu karena ia sudah mengenal Wonwoo lama—semenjak menginjak sekolah dasar. Memikirkan bahwa Wonwoo jatuh cinta dengan seseorang—terlebih kepada seorang perempuan—membuat Mingyu sakit hati. Adakah kesempatan untuknya?

' _Hyung, aku disini—menunggumu menatap kearahku.'_

.

.

* * *

 _I smiled at you as if nothing happened_

* * *

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Wonwoo yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok. Seperti biasanya, pada hari Selasa mereka memilikki jadwal yang sama. Mingyu akan mengajak Wonwoo untuk berangkat bersama.

Mingyu masuk pekarangan rumah Wonwoo—ia menyapa seorang tukan kebuh keluarga Wonwoo. Mingyu menekan bel rumah Wonwoo—beberapa menit kemudian seorang maid membukakan pintu untuk Mingyu. Maid tersebut mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo masih berada dikamarnya. Mingyu tersenyum dan berterimakasih—ia segera menghampiri Wonwoo dikamarnya. Mingyu sudah hafal dengan seluk beluk rumah Wonwoo—kamar pemuda dengan mata sipit itu berada dilantai dua, ruangan paling ujung. Tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar Wonwoo—Mingyu segera masuk.

"Kim Mingyu, kau mengagetkanku!" ujar Wonwoo sedikit berteriak. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang Wonwoo—mengabaikan Wonwoo yang menatapnya kesal. "Sebentar lagi aku selesai, tunggu sebentar."

Mingyu mengangguk. Ia melihat setiap gerak gerik yang Wonwoo buat. Mulai dari mematut dirinya dihadapan cermin, menyemprotkan parfum diseluruh tubuhnya, dan mengambil tas dan buku – buku miliknya. Mingyu menyukainya—seluruh hal yang dilakukan Wonwoo adalah favorit Mingyu.

"Selesai." gumam Wonwoo pelan. Ia menoleh kearah Mingyu yang terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum—ya, Wonwoo menyadari hal tersebut. "Berhentilah memandangiku dengan wajah bodohmu itu, Kim Mingyu."

Namun, Wonwoo terlalu bodoh untuk tahu apa arti tatapan Mingyu.

Mingyu mendengus pelan—ia sudah biasa dipanggil idiot atau bodoh oleh Wonwoo. Ia tahu Wonwoo hanya bercanda dengan hal itu, "Ayo berangkat, hyung."

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari kamar Wonwoo. Wonwoo berjalan didepan sedangkan Mingyu mengikutinya dibelakang. Wonwoo berbincang sebentar pada maid rumahnya, Mingyu hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Kemudian Wonwoo menarik Mingyu keluar rumah.

"Mingyu—ya, kau masih memilikki hutang padaku." ujar Wonwoo. Ia menatap pemuda yang lebih muda. Matanya berbinar terang, menatap Mingyu—memohon. "Kumohon, mintalah nomor ponsel atau alamat e-mail Nami."

Mingyu menghela nafas pelan. Wonwoo dengan pandangan memohon adalah kelemahan mutlak Mingyu—tidak, Wonwoo secara keseluruhan adalah kelemahan Mingyu. "Aku masih mengusahakannya, hyung. Aku masih mencoba untuk beberapa kali berbincang dengan Nami—karena aku tidak begitu dekat dengan gadis itu. Akan terasa aneh jika tiba – tiba aku meminta nomor ponselnya."

"Kau kan mahasiswa populer di kampus, kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Hyung, aku tidak pernah meminta nomor ponsel seseorang—mereka yang memberikannya secara sukarela padaku." Mingyu terkekeh pelan sedangkan Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas, " _I'm popular_ , kau yang mengatakannya sendiri, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu, "Panggil aku, hyung. Kau ini benar – benar."

Keduanya duduk di bangku halte bus—menunggu bus yang akan mereka tumpangi. Beberapa orang berdatangan dan menunggu bersama mereka. Ada sekitar tiga siswa dan beberapa pekerja kantoran. Suasana halte yang ramai membuat Wonwoo sedikit tak nyaman—pemuda itu seperti alergi terhadap keramaian (itu kata Mingyu). Dan Mingyu yang mengerti gerak – gerik Wonwoo segera melingkarkan pundaknya pada Wonwoo.

"Kau ini benar – benar introvert, hyung. Lain kali kita harus berjalan – jalan di Myeongdeong atau di Neverland." ujar Mingyu dengan tawa kecil.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Sepertinya bukan ide buruk, Kim."

Mingyu tersenyum karena jawaban Wonwoo. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pundak Wonwoo—membawa pemuda itu lebih dekat padanya. Ia tersenyum kembali, seakan – akan Wonwoo tak pernah menyakitinya.

.

.

* * *

 _I'll give you everything as long as I can see you smile_

* * *

Mingyu memutuskan untuk menghampiri Nami yang tengah duduk dibangkunya saat mata kuliah selesai. Mingyu menghela nafas pelan—bagaimanapun dirinya, ini adalah kali pertama ia meminta nomor ponsel seorang gadis, demi Tuhan. Mingyu hanya pernah jatuh cinta satu kali dan itu pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang kebetulan sudah ia kenal selama hidupnya, Wonwoo yang selalu menganggapnya sebagai seorang adi kecil. Ia menghela nafas—lagi.

Mingyu kini sudah berdiri disebelah Nami yang masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada bukunya—namun kemudian gadis itu mendongak menatapnya. "Eum, Nami—ssi."

Nami menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan tanya, "Ada apa, Mingyu—ssi?"

"Eum—" jujur saja Mingyu bingung untuk mengatakannya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena gugup, "Bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

 _Okay, smooth_. Mingyu merasa s _edikit_ lega karena ia sudah mengatakannya—walaupun ia tak yakin bahwa Nami akan memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. Nami terlihat sedikit bingung dengan permintaan Mingyu, hal itu membuat Mingyu semakin gugup.

"Untuk apa, Mingyu—ssi?"

"Aku ingin eum—eum menanyakan beberapa materi perkuliahan, maksudku—kita bisa berdiskusi tentang materi tersebut. Ya—seperti itu."

Mingyu menahan malunya karena ia terlihat gugup didepan seorang gadis. Hal ini diluar kehendaknya—ia seperti ini bukan karena dia menyukai Nami, ini karena Kim Mingyu si pemuda populer tidak tahu caranya untuk meminta nomor ponsel seseorang.

Name tersenyum melihat tingkah Mingyu. Ia kemudian menulis sesuatu di sticky notes berwarna biru miliknya. Ia memberikan sticky notes tersebut kepada Mingyu, "Itu nomor ponselku, Mingyu—ssi."

Mingyu menerimanya, "Terima kasih, Nami—ssi."

Mingyu kemudian membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Nami. Pemuda tinggi itu berpikir untuk segera menemui Wonwoo dan memberikan kertas berisi nomor ponsel Nami pada Wonwoo. Saat Mingyu masuk kedalam gedung fakultas Wonwoo, jeritan – jeritan dari mahasiswi disana tak bisa dibendung. Mingyu sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan – teriakan itu.

" _Bukankah itu Kim Mingyu?"_

" _Dia benar – benar tampan jika dilihat secara dekat."_

" _Menurut sepupuku yang berada satu kelas dengannya, dia adalah murid jenius."_

Mingyu berusaha mengabaikan bisikan – bisikan dari para gadis disekitarnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa tak nyaman dilihati secara intens seperti itu, seakan – akan mereka semua bersedia untuk menguliti Mingyu habis – habisan. Mingyu mencoba untuk menghubungi Wonwoo, tersambung. Mingyu menunggu sebentar sampai ada sahutan dari seberang.

"Ada apa, Kim?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan nomor ponsel Nami. Aku ada di lobi fakultasmu."

Mingyu mendengar tawa samar dari Wonwoo, "Baiklah aku segera kesana."

Mingyu bersandar di dinding yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia berusaha mengabaikan pandangan beberapa orang (yang kebanyakan wanita) padanya. Mingyu menyibukkan diri mengutak – atik ponselnya sampai seseorang menendang kakinya. Mingyu meringis—ternyata Wonwoo yang melakukannya. Mingyu mendengus sebal, menatap Wonwoo marah.

"Kau selalu seenaknya saja padaku, hyung."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Cepat berikan apa yang kuminta, Mingyu—ya. Kau tahu aku sudah tak sabar untuk mendekati gadis itu."

Mingyu mendengus. Namun ia mengulurkan sticky notes yang diberikan oleh Nami pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menerimanya, saat ia membaca deretan angka disana, senyumnya segera mengembang dengan lebar. Wonwoo secara tiba – tiba memeluk Mingyu. Mengucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih pada pemuda yang lebih muda itu.

"Terima kasih, Mingyu—ya."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Apapun untukmu, hyung."— _selagi itu bisa membuatmu senang._

.

.

* * *

 _Without you, I can't breathe. I'm nothing without you_

* * *

Beberapa hari belakangan ini, Wonwoo menjauh dari Mingyu. Pemuda dengan mata sipit itu sedang sibuk mendekati Nami. Beberapa kali Mingyu bertemu dengan Wonwoo karena Wonwoo datang ke kelasnya—bukan untuk Mingyu, namun untuk Nami. Mingyu menghela nafas, ia merindukan Wonwoo. Ia merindukan bercanda dan tertawa bersama Wonwoo.

Hari ini Mingyu duduk dihalte bus sendiri—karena Wonwoo berkata bahwa ia ada janji bersama Nami, Wonwoo akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Nami. Mingyu hanya bisa mengangguk—ia tak berani protes karena ia tak berhak mengatur kisah cinta Wonwoo sekalipun ia sakit hati. Selama beberapa hari Wonwoo dekat dengan Nami, Wonwoo memilih untuk membawa mobil Ayahnya ke kampus—walaupun terkadang masih naik bus bersama Mingyu.

"Mingyu—ssi."

Mingyu mendongak, ia terkejut karena mendapati Nami berdiri dihadapannya. "Nami—ssi? Kau disini? Kenapa tidak bersama dengan Wonwoo—hyung?"

"Ternyata kau meminta nomor ponselku untuk Wonwoo—sunbae ya?" tanya Nami.

Tubuh Mingyu menegang, namun ia mengangguk. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Nami, "Maafkan aku, Nami—ssi. Wonwoo—hyung menyukaimu, tapi dia adalah orang yang sangat pemalu. Dan kebetulan kau adalah teman satu kelasku, jadi Wonwoo—hyung meminta bantuanku."

"Aku kira kau meminta nomor ponselku karena kau menyukaiku—kupikir. Aku memberinya karena aku menyukaimu." Nami tersenyum—namun senyuman itu sedikit dipaksakan.

Mingyu menunduk, ia membungkuk beberapa kali. "Maafkan aku, Nami—ssi. Aku tidak ada perasaan seperti itu padamu. Dan maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu yang tulus itu, Nami—ssi."

"Ada orang yang kau sukai?"

Mingyu mendongak menatap Nami, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku memilikki seseorang yang aku cintai, Nami—ssi. Maafkan aku."

Nami tersenyum, "Baiklah aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Mingyu—ssi."

Mingyu mengangguk pelan. Ia menghela nafas—ini bukan kali pertamanya seseorang menyatakan cintanya pada Mingyu. Namun, ia selalu merasa kasihan dengan mereka karena Mingyu tidak menganggap mereka seperti mereka menganggap Mingyu.

"Jadi, orang yang disukai oleh Nami itu kau, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu menoleh—Wonwoo ada disana dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca. Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu yang masih terdiam. Wonwoo duduk dibangku halte, menatap lurus kedepan. Jalanan yang ramai, kendaraan lalu lalang kesana dan kemari.

"Kau mendengarnya, hyung?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Aku sepertinya tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, Mingyu—ya. Nami adalah gadis pertama yang aku sukai, dia cinta pertamaku. Tapi dia malah menyukaimu. Aku memang bukan pemuda tampan seperti dirimu, tak pantaskah aku untuk dicintai dan disukai sepertimu?"

Mingyu terkejut, ia segera duduk disebelah Wonwoo. Tangannya memegang kedua pundak Wonwoo, "Hyung, tapi aku tak menyukainya. Jangan jadikan Nami sebagai alasan untuk kau menjauhiku, hyung."

"Hanya sebentar, Gyu." jawab Wonwoo dengan intonasi datar.

"Kau sudah menjauhiku beberapa hari ini, hyung. Kau sibuk mengejar cintamu pada Nami, tidakkah kau melihatku, hyung?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu—pandangannya tajam, "Kau pasti bisa tanpaku, Kim Mingyu. Aku hanya perlu beberapa hari untuk menenangkan perasaanku. Aku baru saja sakit hati, Kim. Aku—aku benar benar ingin menyembuhkan perasaanku. Melihatmu, membuatku mengingat penolakan Nami pada saat aku menyatakan cinta padanya tadi."

Hening sebentar sebelum Mingyu membuka suara lagi, "Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku, hyung? Bagaimana cara menyembuhkan sakit hatiku?" Mingyu menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Wonwoo namun matanya tak pernah lepas dari Wonwoo, "Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Namun, kau menyukai orang lain—dan sekarang kau ingin menjauh dariku. Lalu bagaimana denganku, hyung?"

Mata Wonwoo melebar karena terkejut, "Mingyu—ya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa jantungku? Bagaimana aku bisa bernafas tanpa udaraku? Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskanmu yang ternyata adalah alasan dimana aku benar – benar merasakan kehidupan?"

.

.

* * *

 _I should've just given in, why did I argue all the time?_

* * *

Sudah berminggu – minggu setelah kejadian dihalte bus itu. Setelah menyatakan perasaannya, Mingyu segera berjalan menjauh dari Wonwoo—dan Wonwoo tidak menahannya sama sekali. Dan setelah itu, Mingyu menarik dirinya dari Wonwoo sedikit demi sedikit. Ia masih sering bertemu dengan Wonwoo atau bermain kerumahnya, namun semuanya sudah tak sama. Inilah yang Mingyu takutkan, hubungan keduanya berubah karena sebuah pernyataan cinta.

"Mingyu—ya, kau benar – benar mengambilnya?" tanya Seokmin—teman Mingyu. "Kau sudah memberitahu, Wonwoo—sunbae?"

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa Wonwoo—hyung harus mengetahui hal ini? Dia hanya hyung-ku, Seokmin—ah."

"Maksudku—ya, dia adalah orang yang paling dekat denganmu. Setidaknya beritahu dia bahwa kau akan pindah ke Jepang bersama kedua orang tuamu." ujar Seokmin.

"Kau tahu—" Mingyu menghela nafas pelan, "—Wonwoo adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku harus pergi ke Jepang. Aku ingin menghindarinya—ya, karena aku merasakan sakit hati. Aku sudah tahu bahwa Wonwoo tidak akan membalas perasaanku—namun, aku masih keras kepala ingin ia merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Seokmin menepuk pundak Mingyu, "Aku tahu, _mate_. Kau hanya perlu berbicara dengan Wonwoo—sunbae. Setidaknya dia tidak akan membencimu—daripada kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar."

Dan Mingyu memilih untuk beranjak menuju rumah Wonwoo—karena pemuda yang lebih tua tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini. Mingyu sekarang sudah menaikki bus yang akan membawanya menuju rumah Wonwoo. Selama perjalanan, ia berpikir bagaimana reaksi Wonwoo saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke Jepang dan menetap disana. Mingyu tersenyum miris—tentu saja Wonwoo akan baik – baik saja tanpanya. Seharusnya Mingyu khawatir dengan dirinya sendiri, apakah ia bisa melepas Wonwoo?

Terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, ia tersadar bahwa ia sudah sampai di halte yang ia tuju. Mingyu turun, kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah jalanan rumah Wonwoo. Beberapa orang menyapa Mingyu—karena ia terlalu sering bermain disini daripada dirumahnya. Beberapa tetangga Wonwoo mengenalnya. Mingyu sudah sampai di depan rumah Wonwoo, kemudian menekan bel rumah itu. Pintu terbuka, ternyata Wonwoo sendiri yang membukanya.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Hei, hyung. Kau sedang sibuk?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, ia membukakan pintu lebih lebar agar Mingyu bisa masuk. "Aku sedang menonton televisi saja. Ada apa, Mingyu—ya?"

Mingyu duduk disalah satu sudut sofa, Wonwoo mengikutinya dan duduk disebelahnya. "Aku ingin bermain kemari, apa tidak boleh?"

Wonwoo mendengus pelan, namun ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Keduanya larut dalam keheningan—tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memilih untuk angkat bicara. Mingyu yang sebenarnya memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk berbicara pada Wonwoo tentang keberangkatannya ke Jepang.

"Hyung." panggil Mingyu, ia menoleh kearah Mingyu. "Tiga hari lagi aku akan berangkat ke Jepang. Aku akan menetap disana dengan kedua orangtuaku."

Tubuh Wonwoo menegang—ia menoleh kearah Mingyu yang ternyata masih menatapnya. "Kau serius? Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Mingyu menghela nafas pelan, "Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di Jepang dan Ayahku—kebetulan dipindahtugaskan kesana. Dan aku akan menetap disana, hyung. Aku ak—"

"Lalu kau akan meninggalkanku?" potong Wonwoo. "Mingyu—ya, disini banyak sekali beasiswa yang bisa kau pilih, kau tidak harus pergi ke Jepang. Kau bisa tidur disini tinggal bersamaku dan keluargaku. Tapi—kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Hyung, tapi ini impianku. Beasiswa ini diselenggarakan oleh universitas impianku, hyung." ujar Mingyu dengan nada lirih. "Aku berusaha sangat keras untuk mendapatkannya."

"Kau egois!" teriak Wonwoo. "Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana aku, Kim Mingyu. Kau pikir aku—"

"Kau disini yang egois, hyung! Kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu, bagaimana aku menginginkanku menganggapku sebagai seorang yang bisa kau cintai. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bersikap seakan – akan kau tak pernah mendengarkan pernyataan cintaku. Dan kau menganggapku sebagai seorang adik." Mingyu meninggikan suaranya, "Dan sekarang, kau ingin mematahkan mimpiku? Kau sekarang sadar bahwa kau membutuhkanku, hyung? Kau yang egois, hyung! Kau menginginkanku untuk selalu dekat denganmu, sebenarnya apa arti eksistensiku untukmu, hyung?!"

Mingyu meninggalkan Wonwoo. Mingyu memilih untuk melangkah keluar dari rumah Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo? Ia bahkan tidak bergerak—ia membiarkan Mingyu pergi dari rumahnya begitu saja.

.

.

* * *

 _What am I to you? Am I just another person for you?_

* * *

Mingyu sudah berada di bandara bersama kedua orangtuanya dan adik perempuannya. Beberapa teman Mingyu juga datang—namun, Wonwoo belum ada disana. Wonwoo belum menampakkan batang hidungnya padahal beberapa menit lagi ia harus segera berangkat. Mingyu menghela nafas pelan—Seokmin yang menyadari gerak – gerik temannya itu segera mendekati Mingyu. Seokmin menepuk pundak Mingyu pelan.

"Wonwoo—sunbae pasti akan datang."

Mingyu menghela nafas pelan, "Aku tidak berharap banyak bahwa Wonwoo—hyung akan datang, namun harapan itu akan terasa menyakitkan jika tidak tercapai."

Seokmin mengangguk, "Aku tahu, _mate_."

Mingyu tersenyum pada Seokmin. Sepuluh menit lagi Mingyu harus sudah masuk ke boarding pass. Bahkan kedua orangtua Mingyu sudah bersiap – siap. Mingyu berusaha mengulur waktu, karena ia ingin menunggu Wonwoo. Sebentar lagi—Wonwoo akan datang.

"Mingyu—ya, kita harus segera pergi." ujar Ibu Mingyu dengan pandangan sedih. Beliau tahu bahwa sebenarnya Mingyu masih menunggu Wonwoo. Namun, pesawat mereka tidak bisa menunggu. "Kita akan menemui Wonwoo lain kali, anakku."

Mingyu menghela nafas—lagi. Ia mengambil tas miliknya dan menentengnya, ia kemudian menatap temannya satu persatu. "Kalian tahu kan, aku akan kembali lagi untuk bertemu dengan kalian."

Mingyu tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya pada teman – temannya sebelum ia berbalik untuk mengikuti kedua orangtuanya. Mingyu berjalan dengan langkah berat. Pikirannya tertuju pada Wonwoo—sepertinya pemuda itu memang menganggap Mingyu bukan siapa – siapanya lagi. Mingyu tersenyum miris memikirkan hal itu.

Mingyu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas miliknya. Ia mencoba untuk menekan rasa sakitnya—mencoba berpikiran positif. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan ketika eksistensi Wonwoo adalah sebuah hal yang mutlak baginya. Ketidakhadiran Wonwoo disini—melihatnya sebelum dia pergi ke Jepang memukulnya telak.

Mingyu ingin meraung dan berteriak—ia ingin protes terhadap tidak adanya Wonwoo disisinya. Ia sudah rela jika memang Wonwoo tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa menganggapnya lebih dari seorang adik kecil. Adik yang akan selalu ada disampingnya, adik yang akan selalu menyayanginya dan adik yang selalu menempatkan Wonwoo sebagai prioritas utamanya.

Hal ini telak membuat Mingyu sadar—Wonwoo memang tidak mencintainya layaknya dia mencintai Wonwoo. Mingyu menyadari bahwa cintanya seperti butiran salju—indah dan begitu tulus, namun akan meleleh saat sampai dihati Wonwoo. Cintanya, cinta Kim Mingyu tak akan pernah terbalas.

Saat itulah, Mingyu memastikan langkahnya kedepan—mencoba untuk merelakan Wonwoo pada siapapun. Karena pilihan Wonwoo pasti yang terbaik—Mingyu yakin akan hal itu. Maka, Mingyu memantapkan langkahnya, mengejar kedua orangtuanya yang sudah berjalan didepannya. Semoga, Mingyu tak akan menyesal meninggalkan Wonwoo. Saat nanti ia bertemu Wonwoo lagi, pasti pemuda itu sudah bersama seseorang yang tepat.

.

.

 _Selamat tinggal, Jeon Wonwoo_

.

.

 **END**


End file.
